


Which One?

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: in which lana brings up some of kadaiz's other relationships





	Which One?

"I finally met your husband, you know," Lana said that afternoon, in the same tone she had used two minutes prior to inquire as to how repairs were coming. "Charming man, and a little protective of you, I might add. Hardly blinked when he saw my lightsaber." 

Kadaiz took a careful sip of her caf before setting it down beside her on the Gravestone's filthy deck. "And your lightsaber was out because...?" she asked, tone equally casual.

"I wasn't threatening him, if that's what you're asking—there were... other concerns, at the time. I dare say I saved his life."

"Hm." Kadaiz tipped her head to look at Lana, mouth pursed in thought. "Is now a good time to mention I'm not actually sure _which man_ you're talking about?"

"Which—?" Lana cut herself off with a laugh. "Ah—the Voss, Phi-Ton? Sorry," she said, as Kadaiz's brows lowered fractionally, "I don't disregard him because he's Voss; it's just, I read your files, I know your marriage was a means to an end during your mission there."

"That's right," Kadaiz said, relaxing a little.

"Although..." Lana gave her a thoughtful look. "It would have been smarter to cut all ties when you wiped yourself from every other database and disappeared from the galaxy. He was a loose end. You must have considered it, and yet not only is he still alive, he still has an up-to-date comm frequency. Or, did," Lana conceded, "before you went into carbonite."

Kadaiz shrugged, eyes falling on her abandoned caf. She nudged it with her foot. "Maybe I forgot about him."

"Hm," Lana said, her tone disbelieving. After a moment, she stood up, brushing off her pants. "In any case, I won't pry if you don't want to talk about it—he wasn't the man I was talking about." She offered Kadaiz a hand, and Kadaiz let herself be pulled to her feet; she staggered forward a little, more intentionally than not, stopping just a breath from Lana.

"And what do you think of my _other_ husband?" Kadaiz murmured, eyes narrow as she gave Lana a languid grin.

Lana gave a huff that might have been a laugh, breath wisping across Kadaiz's face. "Competent, professional; a good track record. I understand what you see in him."

"Well, not _so_ professional," Kadaiz reminded her, leaning forward that last inch to touch her lips briefly to Lana's.

"Mm. That seems to be a habit with you," Lana agreed. Then, she was pulling back, walking back toward the doors. "Come on, I want to check on Koth's progress before you go out again."

"I'm sure he's doing _fine,"_ Kadaiz said, rolling her eyes, but jogged to catch up as Lana strode down the hall. "You do like to keep me busy."

"Well then, isn't it lucky that you like _being_ busy."

"Yes," Kadaiz agreed with a quick smile, "I'm very lucky."


End file.
